Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies
The Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies (APCSS) is a United States Department of Defense regional study, conference, and research center established in Honolulu, Hawaii, United States on September 4, 1995. The Center supports the United States Pacific Command (PACOM) theater security cooperation strategy of maintaining positive security relationships with nations in the Asia-Pacific region. With its non-warfighting, academic focus, the APCSS seeks to build on the strong bilateral relationships between the PACOM, and Asia-Pacific region governments and their armed forces, by focusing on the broader multilateral approach to addressing regional security issues and concerns. The Center’s mission is "To building capacities and communities of interest by educating, connecting and empowering security practitioners to advance Asia-Pacific security." National officials, decision makers, and policy makers gather at APCSS to exchange ideas, explore pressing issues, and achieve a greater understanding of the challenges that shape the security environment of the Asia-Pacific region. A primary focus is the increasingly complex interrelationships of the military, economic, political, and diplomatic policies relevant to regional security issues. The Center focuses on Executive Education via both resident and regional events. These academic events include resident courses and outreach events such as mini-courses, conferences and research projects. Senior military and government decision-makers in security-related positions from throughout the region participate in APCSS courses. The Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies is located on Fort DeRussy, in Waikiki, Hawaii. Background The concept began when Hawaii ’s Senator Daniel Inouye visited the George C. Marshall European Center for Security Studies. He felt the Asia-Pacific region could benefit from an executive education and conference program. In 1994, he introduced congressional language to establish the Asia-Pacific Center for Security Studies in Hawaii. The language instructed the Navy to use $3 million of existing budgeted funds and create the Center as a direct reporting unit to Commander, U. S. Pacific Command (PACOM). On Sept. 4, 1995, APCSS was officially established during a ceremony at the Hilton Hawaiian Village in Honolulu. The Honorable William J. Perry, then U.S. Secretary of Defense and General John Shalikashvill, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, joined Admiral Richard C. Macke, Commander, U.S. Pacific Command and 33 foreign dignitaries to cut a 72-ft. long ribbon opening the center. DoD Directive 5200.38 giving official authorization to the Center was signed Jan. 29, 1996. In October 1995, the center moved from Camp Smith into the Waikiki Trade Center. The first 12-week Executive Course began in September 1996 with 23 fellows from 12 countries. This course creates a rare opportunity for future leader education and exchanges. A total of ten executive courses and two senior executive courses were conducted at the Waikiki Trade Center. In June, 2000, APCSS moved into its present home at Fort DeRussy. Formerly the home of the 9th Army Reserve Command, the building was refurbished to create a “campus-like” atmosphere. The old warehouse was converted into an auditorium and classroom and office spaces. A road adjacent to the building was filled with grass to create a quiet park-like setting. On August 23, 2000, the building was officially dedicated, with more than 300 VIPs and special guests in attendance. Speakers included: Sen. Daniel Inouye; Adm. Dennis C. Blair, then Commander, U.S. Pacific Command; Dr. William James Perry, former Secretary of Defense; and retired Lt. Gen. H.C. Stackpole (USMC) APCSS president. On September 4, 2005, APCSS celebrated its 10th anniversary.10th Anniversary Today the Center is made up of 128 staff and faculty and is composed of civilians and active duty military, which are drawn from all branches of the U.S. Armed Forces. The multi-cultural diversity of the Center’s student body is replicated by its international staff and faculty. Resident Programs For a full description of APCSS courses please go to the website: www.apcss.org * Senior Executive Course: Transnational Security Cooperation * Executive Course: Advanced Security Cooperation Course * Comprehensive Security Responses to Terrorism Course * Comprehensive Crisis Management * Asia-Pacific Orientation Course * Senior Executive Asia-Pacific Orientation Course Outreach: Resident & Regional Focused Outreach Events – APCSS staff and faculty routinely travel throughout the Asia-Pacific region to conduct mini-courses, conferences and research that address specific needs identified by host nation and U.S. Embassy officials. Examples include workshops on: Civil-Military Relations, Crisis Management, UN Peacekeeping, Counter Terrorism,etc. Workshops - APCSS’ conference program is a forum for key regional interagency, multinational security policy drafters and decision makers to develop cooperative approaches to these problems. Examples include: Influenza pandemic, Asia-Pacific Perspectives Conference. Research - APCSS faculty members conduct research and publishes various publications available on their website at http://www.apcss.org . Some recent publications/papers include: * Issues for Engagement – David Fouse, ed. (2010) * "How Soft Power Works" - Dr. Alexander Vuving (09/09) * "India-China Relations" - Dr. Mohan Malik (06/09) * Governance in China in 2010" - Dr. Elizabeth Van Wie Davis (03/09) Alumni Relations/Notable Alumni Alumni Relations - APCSS has more than 6,600 graduates. Alumni in Senior Positions include - * President (2) * Vice President/Deputy PM (2) * Minister/Deputy Minister (35) * Ambassador (90) * Chief or Deputy Chief of Defense (16) * Chief or Deputy Chief of Service (42) * Cabinet or Parliament appointment (28) * Advisor to Pres/King/Cabinet (23) Alumni Associations APCSS has more than 55 alumni associations in locations such as: Australia, Afghanistan, American Samoa, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Cameroon, Cambodia (informal association), Canada, Chile, China, Comoros, Cook Islands, Fiji, Guam, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia, Iraq, Japan, Jordan, Kazakhstan, Laos, Lebanon, Maldives, Madagascar (w/Africa Center), Malaysia, Mauritius **, Marshall Islands, Micronesia, Mongolia, Mozambique, Nepal, New Zealand, Pakistan, Palau, Papua New Guinea, Peru, Philippines, Republic of Korea, Russia, Samoa, Solomon Islands, Sri Lanka, Taiwan, Tanzania, Timor-Leste, Thailand, Tonga, Tuvalu, Vanuatu, Vietnam, and United States (DC & Hawaii) Other Regional Centers APCSS is one of five regional centers that fall under the Defense Security Cooperation Agency. The other centers include: - The George C. Marshall European Center for Security Studies - The Africa Center for Strategic Studies - Center for Hemispheric Defense Studies - Near East South Asia for Strategic Studies References External links * APCSS Website * APCSS Faculty Research & Publications * "Contributing to Regional Security Capacity" - Joint Forces Quarterly * 10 USC 184 Regional Centers * Star Advertiser Op-Ed * APCSS celebrates 15th anniversary with new wing groundbreaking Category:Security studies Category:United States Department of Defense agencies